One by One
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: We all have seen the video "when squids strike" by Skydoesminecraft, but what happens after the Fluffy dies? Who's next? Warning- bad at summaries and prologues
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER IDEA, I HAVE NO LIFE! READ THIS AWESOMEAPPLESAUCE!**

* * *

"I cant take any more of this!" The bacca yelled jumping off of the platform.  
"FLUFFY NO!" I screamed.  
"No!" TrueMU yells.  
"You know what this means...? They're getting smarter, they're picking us off one by one..." Deadlox says.  
"Yeah, i mean they just killed our Fluffy" I say.  
"He was a fluffy" Deadlox says.  
"Yeah" Dawn and Ssundee say.  
"Hopefully this doesnt happen again..." I say leading them away from the wretched place.

* * *

**ok before you ask, yes this is based off of a youtube video that Sky did, but what happens after? TIL NEXT TIME!**

***disappears in randomness***


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i just gt back from school and added like one paragraph to this chapter and decided to post it, so i hope you like it**!

* * *

Bajan's POV  
I looked around the basketball court seeing my two teamates, Kermit and Seto coming down the court for warm ups.  
"Hey doods!" I said happily.  
"Wassup" Kermit said.  
"..." Seto didnt say a word.  
"Seto? Whats wrong?" I asked.  
He sighed "Come with me" He said leading us away from the court.  
I looked at Kermit confusedly and ran up to the sorcerer.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Youre not gonna like it" He replies gravelly.  
"Tell me, I can handle it" I respond.  
"I will wait for the witnesses to tell you" He sighs.  
"Ack! We're taking too long!" He snaps his fingers as we get teleported away to a large BUDDER room.  
"Whats his problem?" I mutter to Kermit.  
"I dont know..." Kermit whispers back.  
"Seto!" A sad voice calls.  
"Hey guys I brought them" Seto mutters.  
"Mitch... You arent gonna like this..." TrueMU says.  
"What happened for the love of FUDGE!" I screech.  
"Jerome... Died..." Deadlox finally says.  
"WHAT?!" I screech again.  
"How?" Kermit asks.  
"We dont know why he did it... But he jumped off of a ledge when we fought the squid overlord" Sky says his voice cracking.  
"Im so sorry Bajan..." Dawn says placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"YOU DIDNT TRY TO STOP HIM! HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW IF YOU STOPPED HIM!" I hiss.  
"M-mitch h-he jumped w-without us even kn-knowing until it was too late..." Ssundee stutters.  
"Argh! FORGET IT!" I say stomping off.  
Sky's POV  
I watched Bajan stomp off angrily as i felt tears fill up behind my eyelids, but shook them away.  
"It's ok Sky his death wasnt your fault" Dawn comforts.  
"It feels like it" I mutter.  
I heard a scream as my eyes widened and dashed out of the building to the direction I heard the scream.  
"Sky over here!" I heard Ssundee yell to me as I dashed over. Thankfully there was a squid on the ground that was dead, or did I speak too soon?  
"B-bajan?" I questioned the now alive squid.  
The squid smirked evilly "Yes Sky it is me. I joined the right army! I was told Jerome was there, my brother..." He muttered the last part, but I barely caught it.  
"Y-you and Jerome are brothers?!" I squeaked.  
"Why else do you think we got along together!" He screeched as another hybrid squid came over to him.  
"Come on brother, let's leave these weaklings alone for another day" he said making the tears build up behind my eyes again, but this time I let them flow out. I heard some of the others start to cry as well after me.  
"Come on guys we need to go before they get another one of us." Deadlox sighs. We all nod and head off to the abandoned tree house that we regularly go to.  
"Did he really let two of his friends die?" I heard passerby's whisper to each other as i growled deep in my throat holding back the stinging tears.  
"Yeah I heard he even pushed them into dieing" Another smirked. I clasped my hands around my budder sword fighting the urge to grab it and slice the people in half.  
"Sky dont listen to them" Seto said obviously annoyed by the whispers.  
"Finally we are here!" I sighed from the long and annoying walk.  
Everyone nodded in agreement and walked in until being stopped by another scream, or screams as we dash off.

* * *

**ok now is the time for OCs so here is da form! (First come first served for pairings all youtubers will be used in here) also DawN and Sky are not gonna be together in this story (hint hint Deadtuber XD)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Pairing:**

**looks like:**

**Weapon (only taking three not in the game so you may want a back up just in case):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Worst enemy:**

**ok anyways hope to see some OCs in and btw you can send an oc in to be paired with baj-**

**Bajan: NO SPOILERS!**

**Me: how did you get in here?**

**Bajan: ummm... The door was open...**

**Me: NO IT WASNT!**

**Bajan: Fine, I climbed through the window!**

**Me: *facepalms***


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH SO MANY OCS I bever thought I would get tht many! Im afraid i have to cut it there SO NO MORE OCS SORRY! Anyways ENJOY! And all ocs not metioned in this chapter will be mentioned sometime durig the story dont worry!**

* * *

Seto's POV  
I glance over at everyone my eyes widening and teleport over to the area where the screams were and snapped my fingers seeing my friends fall slightly.  
"GET AWAY YOU RETARDED SQUID!" I heard someone screech.  
"Megan look out!" Another yelled as a girl sliced a squid i half.  
"Thanks Eagle!" The girl panted as Sky and the others rushed in with me following them and start to vanquish the squids.  
"Ok who called for back up?" Someone slightly joked when the squids retreated.  
"I have no idea Cliff" one said leaning on her sword.  
"Ack! Get away from me!" A girl with rainbow hair hissed stabbing a squid.  
"Wait, guys... I know these people..." A girl said as some of their eyes widened like a light bulb came on.  
"S-seto?" The girl in the lead stuttered her cat ears twitching.  
"Husky?!" Another cat girl squeaked.  
"Cliff?" I questioned.  
Eagle's POV  
I stared at my old mudkip friend in surprise, we had gotten separated by Herobrine in the woods one day.  
"Eagle!" Husky gasped as I ran over to him as he engulfed me in a flubbery hug.  
"Did we miss something?" Crystal asks staring at Cliff, Seto, Husky and I.  
"Maybe..." Cliff says looking around mysteriously as a joke.  
"YOU RETARDED PIECE OF CRAP!" One of my friends yelled kicking a navy blue tentacle away from her leg.  
"Cat calm down!" Ray laughed helping her with the calamari.  
"Anyone call for sushi?" Megan joked as Sky perked up.  
"Sushi?" He perked making us laugh.  
"Why are they more annoying now?" Taylor said rolling her eyes as she wielded one of her twin daggers.  
"I ish unavle tu ansher dat queshon" Cliff and I said making everyone laugh.  
"Guys... Wheres Kitty?" Twister said her eyes widening as we all looked around for our missing friend.  
"Um... I think this will answer that question..." Ray says handing me a note as I hiss under my breath.  
"Woxnwucneixjeifiwoxjdiwjciendc!" Cliff says once she reads the note.  
"Still speaking gibberish Cliff?" Husky jokes.  
"Yep!" Cliff says as we all head off for our main building.  
"Wheres Jerome and Bajan?" I ask them seeing their faces fall in grief.  
"Squids..." Sky chokes.  
"Argh!" Cliff and I duet (sorta).  
"Whos Jerome and Bajan?" Megan asks.  
"Old friends of ours" I say.  
"Sky?!" A friendly voice calls.  
"Bodil?" Sky questions the voice.  
"And Ant, Sparklez, Brotato, Preston and Nick" He says coming out of a bush with the named people.  
"Nice to see you all again"

* * *

**Ok this chapter is done here are all the pairings as well as available pairings and i am sorry everyone who didnt get the pairing they wanted Im SO SORRY!**

**BajanXTwister**

**CliffXSeto**

**EagleXHusky**

**MeganXSky**

**CrystalXJerome**

**KittyXSsundee**

**BodilXHope**

**SparklezXSierra**

**AntXSilver**

**DeadloxXCatalin**

**UniverseXTaylor**

**BrotatoXEmily**

**PrestonXRay**

**(Available)NickX**

**Edit: thanks kit for helping me realize i put Crystals name twice i was meaning to put Catalin XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry guys I was sooooo busy with my homework I could t update this, but NO WORRIES!**

**Timon and Pumba: HAKUNA MATATA!**

**Me: WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap and for the owners of the OCs I gave POVs to sorry if your OC doesnt get one I will make sure every OC gets in and gets a POV no matter how long it takes...**

* * *

Deadlox's POV  
I sighed glancing over at the large group if people surrounding everyone. I was never a big socialite so I walked over to a wooden chair and sat down with my elbows on my knees.  
"Are you ok?" A voice asked as I looked into ocean blue eyes that faded into a deep indigo.  
"Y-yeah im fine" I said feeling a slight blush rise in my cheeks. She smiled and went of to go talk to some of the other girls.  
"Seems like someone has a crush on Cat!" Someone san as I looked behind me and Cliff and Eagle were standing there with their arms crossed and smirking together until they both brought out their wings and flew off.  
Taylor's POV  
I dashed over to my friends after I got done showing the boys around the building and grinned at Cat, who was blushing really hard for some apparent reason.  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
"N-nothing..." She said turning away.  
"Tell me" I demand.  
"Fine, I was talking to Deadlox a-" she was cut off by a screech as we all looked at each other and dashed outside to see that Kitty was right in front of us fighting a squid group.  
"What is it with you menaces!" She growls.  
"Legooooooo!" Bodil chants as we all laugh and slice some calamari.  
"Now i really want SUSHI!" Sky whines.  
"SUSHI SUSHI SUSHI!" Megan cheers.  
"Yeah yeah lets go!" Dawn rolls her eyes.  
"Did I miss something?" I whisper to Megan.  
"Um... No..." She replies turning slightly red as she dashes forward to catch up with the rest of the group.  
Ray's POV  
I look over at everyone else seeing they were slowing down so I slowed my pace to match theirs.  
"Hey, you're Ray right?" A voice asks behind me.  
"Yeah, why?" I ask.  
"Oh... It's just, you seem so... Familiar... That's all..." Preston says laughing nervously.  
"Yeah... I guess you seem slightly familiar as well." I say tilting my head slightly.  
"Sierra!" I hear Megan gasp seeing her long lost friend.  
"Sierra?!" All of the girls and I, but Megan gasp as well.  
"Hi..." She says.  
Megan's POV  
I look around at the woods smiling at the small critters playing, the squirrels fighting over the acorns and the woodpeckers... Pecking wood. Then I saw someone who I thought I would never see again...  
"Sierra!" I gasp rooted to my spot in shock.  
"Sierra?!" My friends gasp in unison.  
"Hi..." She says waving to us as I dash over to her and engulf her in a suffocating hug.  
"Megan. Cant. Breathe." She mutters before I let her go.  
"SORRY SIERRA! IM JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPEEHHHH!" I squeal turning back into my old self.  
"Now that is the Megan we know"

* * *

**SUSHIIIIII! Sorry I just had it so I decided to do that, anyhow ENJOY UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE... If I get it up soon, then you can get your pitchforks and torches on me, but REMEMBER IF YOU KILL MEH I CANT GET THE CHAPPIE UP AT ALL!**


End file.
